Beer can do crazy things sometimes
by Princess Hashero
Summary: Series of oneshots between Kenny and Kyle.    Maybe some Creek or some Dip!  oh YAOI I did warn you...
1. Sleep over's

"Fuck…..uhh….why does my head hurt so…..bad….?Kenny!"

Kyle sat straight up, trying to ignore the pain in his head. Kenny was lying next to him with no shirt and no pants. He looked calm, like an angel. His blond hair was splayed across the pillow like a halo. All Kyle could remember was Kenny asking him if he would just try a bit of the beer, and stop acting like such a "pussy" for once in his life.

_FLASH BACK_

"Come on Kyle stop being a pussy and drink!"

Kenny was practically screaming at Kyle.

"No Kenny I'm not going to get drunk, My parents are here!"

Kenny pouted, "Please Kyle? For me?"

Kyle tried not to look at Kenny's face but could not stop himself.

"Fine, I'll drink"

He saw Kenny smirk and hand him the bottle.

"Bottoms up Kyky"

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Kyle groaned and glared at his sleeping friend. He looks hot while he sleeps Kyle thought with a blush.

Kenny stirred and rolled over so that his head was on Kyle's lap. Kyle's face grew more flushed at the new contact especially with that -cough- sensitive area.

One of Kenny's eyes opened and he smirked at the disheveled Jew.

"Mornin' love how was your sleep?," Kenny's voice was polite, but anyone could see by his expression that he was amused.

Kyle glared as Kenny started to get up. Over the years as they grew Kenny has surpassed them all in height, especially Kyle.

At 5'5" Kyle was fairly short, at 6'4" Kenny was fairly tall. Though when sitting down you could tell Kenny was all legs.

"Like what you see Kyky?"

Kyle blushed at being caught staring. Kenny laughed as he picked up Kyle and set him on his lap.

"It's ok for you to stare Kyle, you are dating the sexiest thing in the world you know."

Kyle laughed and scooted up so he was eye level to Kenny.

"Yes I am"


	2. Santa?

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas!"

Kyle blinked at the sight of his tall, and pervy boyfriend dressed up as…Santa?

Kyle could not understand the sight, he trusted Kenny sure but all those kids sitting on his lap… He could not help but scream his confusion, "Kenny what the hell!"

Kenny turned at Kyle's voice, he grinned at the sight of his blushing boyfriend.

"Hi Kyky, like my outfit?" Kenny tried to sound sexy, but that's hard to do with a fat suit on and a fake beard.

Kyle would not have it, "Kenny why in the name of Fatass are you dressed up as Santa!"

Kenny smirked at Kyle and got up from his seat. Kyle glared as Kenny got closer, until he had to look up to see him.

Kenny bent down and whispered in Kyle's ear, "Well Kyle you _did_ tell me you liked a man in uniform." Kenny smirked as Kyle's blush returned.

"Not in a Santa uniform you dumb ass!" Kyle was embarrassed, how dare Kenny make fun of him for his "fetish"!

"Aww but Kyyyllleeee! I think I look smexy!" Kenny pouted at Kyle's words, but he knew Kyle was just joking…right?

Kyle looked at Kenny's pout and sighed, he would admit it he did look sorta hot. Though it would look better without the fat suit.

"Fine" he said with a small smile on his face, "You do look a little sexy in the Santa uniform…., but it would look better without the fat body suit."

Kenny's eye's lit up like a child on Christmas, or Cartman eating Chipotle…before the blood stains.

He gently bent down and kissed Kyle on the cheek, "Well I would have dressed up as Moses, but the costume was to expensive."

Kyle blushed at the thought of Kenny dressed up as his messiah, damn thought Kyle he could lead me any were.


	3. Can you find my light?

"Dad?…..Dad?…..DAD!"

"Not now son I'm busy."

I gritted my teeth, dad was always too busy doing something. Whether it was giving the souls tours of Hell, or having a date with his new boyfriend, Light Darkness.

"But dad this is important!"

"Not now Damien!"

"Bu-"

"I said not now!"

"Butdaditsaboutaboy," I screamed it as fast as I could, a blush on my face all the while.

Dad stiffened, and slowly turned to me, "What was that son?"

I cleared my throat and started again, "It's about a boy…I lo-"

"Your to young to like boys son!"

"Dad I don't like him…I love him…a lot."

Dads face looked torn, then he sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled," Who is this….boy?"

I hesitated, " It's Pip…from South Park…."

"THE CHRISTIAN!"

…., " yes"

I tried to make myself as small as possible. Then Light walked in.

" What's going on Satan? I heard yelling?"

" Damien likes that Pip boy from South Park….."

Light blinked and I held my breath, if any one new how to get my dad to soften up, it was Light.

"Well what's the harm in that darlin?"

My dad bit his lip, looked at Light, then at me, and sighed. He raised his hands and clapped, then I was gone…

When I could see again I couldn't believe my eyes!

I was in South Park, with a note in my pocket, that said.

Dear son,

Be happy I don't care anymore….I give you my blessing. Just be happy alright.

Dad.

I crumbled the note and smiled. Here I come Pip!


	4. Icecream

"'Allo Damien!"

My head shot up at Pip's soft voice, It was like honey. No more like chocolate, It gave you a spurt of pleasure every time you heard it. It made my insides turn to jello every time.

"Yo Pip what's up?" I tried to act cool but failed miserably. He always makes me act like a total fool.

He smiled, his honey golden locks falling over his soft delicate face. Pip had the most beautiful blue eyes…like sapphires only more…sparkly. I let my eyes slowly undress him, his tweed jacket covering his small frame. Unlike when we were kids, Pip wore jeans that went over every curve he had, especially his ass. My eyes went back to his face as he started to talk again.

"Nothing much old chap, just popping in for a bit to see, umm you."

Pip was blushing, his pale cheeks flushing cherry red. I just had to know if Pip had feelings for me, and I knew just how to find out.

"Hey Pip, you want to go get ice-cream with me?"

Pip looked confused but agreed.

_At the ice-cream parlor_

Pip had gotten the vanilla and I the chocolate. I then asked him what would happen If he blew the bottom of the cone while it had a whole in it.(this happened to meh!)

He politely replied that it would get all over both of us, I asked him if he was sure. He nodded profusely and I asked him to try.

"Ok Damien I'll prove it!"

PLUFF-SPLAT

I grinned at seeing Pip covered in vanilla ice-cream.

"Well Pip lets get you cleaned up", I smirked at his face as we moved to the broom closet.

"But that's not a bathro-"

He enjoyed it much more than soap and water.


End file.
